


Day 5 -- Puddles

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>memories of coming home in winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 -- Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/35484.html

The sky is a distinctive matte white-grey and the air tastes like snow, though it hasn't started quite yet. Remus glances up and pulls the collar of his cloak tighter to keep out the howling wind. He's still ten blocks from the flat, and his scarf is there rather than here, so his nose is a shade of crimson that would make Godric Gryffindor proud.

The streets are still snowy from the last storm, though most of the snow has gone from white to sickly grey and dirty black. Remus misses the countryside, where the snow stays white and crisp until it melts in the spring. The sky is going from light grey to a darker one with the setting sun, and Remus increases his pace. He doesn't want to get caught outside after dark, and not just because of the cold.

It's just starting to snow when the flat comes into view, a set of rooms in a skinny old building that used to be a townhouse. The light is on, casting warm yellow light onto the street, and Remus smiles, the cold and dark all but forgotten. It's a Muggle building, so he pulls out a key as he approaches the back door and lets himself in, taking the stairs up to the top floor. This door is spelled shut, but it opens before he has a chance to pull out his wand. A winter-pale hand reaches out into the hall and pulls him inside. Before he can even gasp out a 'hello,' there are a pair of lips on his and Remus melts into the kiss, allowing himself to be pressed up against the closed door and the cloak to be stripped off his thin frame. He tangles his fingers in dark hair and kisses back.

_Remus pulls back with a smile when he's run out of air. "And how was your day?" he asks breathlessly, peeling off his holey gloves so he can touch skin, settling them on the other man's back, just under his cream cable-knit sweater. Sirius grins ruefully and kisses him again before pulling away with a singularly smoldering look on his face. Remus pushes off the door to follow but Sirius presses a hand to his chest._

_"Not until you clean up that mess," he says, gesturing at the puddles forming under Remus' boots. Remus is speechless – Sirius has never been one to clean, especially when there is sex to be had – by Sirius grins cheekily and scurries into another room. Remus shakes his head with a sigh, carefully toes off his boots, and goes to get a bucket to_ accio_ the water into._

Remus pulls back when he's run out of air, and the forming smile slips a bit. It's silly, but for a moment he'd been expecting to see a pair of grey eyes and stubborn, un-Ancient and Most Noble freckles across the bridge of the nose rather than hazel eyes hidden behind horn-rimmed glasses held up by a slightly crooked nose. Rigel doesn't seem to notice, though, and takes a few steps towards the bedroom. "There's Thai takeaway, but it'll need reheating, anyway," he says, with a suggestive twist to his thin lips.

Remus looks down at the puddles forming around his boots and then toes off his boots, his gloves landing in a puddle a minute later. Once he would have cared, and once he certainly did, but now he just wants to forget.


End file.
